Pirate in her Blood
by BringMeBackToReality
Summary: Will/OC Milah's life in port Royal was fine until a certain black haired pirates came to port royal. now pirates have attacked taking Elizabeth swann with them. Milah must trust in a pirate she barely knows and her best friend (and secret love interest) to save miss swann. Along the way milah is soon forced to remember a past she'd rather leave behind.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I've always liked the movies, pirates of the Caribbean so I'm writing a fanfic about it with my own character and my own twist. I never really liked Elizabeth as a character and I've tried to find will/OC stories for ages, never could so I decided to write my own. Please bare with me

disclaimer: I own nothing but Milah and the extra scenes that were not in the films and the extra dialogue.

The sun shone over port royal, waking the town up from is slumber. In the small house next to the blacksmiths, a woman with dark hair rose out of bed and looked around yawning tiredly. Her name was Milah, and she lived with me brown and her best friend will turner for as long as she could remmeber. literally she couldn't imagine her life before she lived there.

She had been found washed up on the beaches of port royal when she was 11. Will had found me and nursed me back to health. We had been best friends ever since.

'Mr brown?' Milah called out as she walked into the blacksmiths. 'Will?' She asked after Sh evident get answer. She furrowed her eyebrows moving her hands to her hips as she looked around before she heard a groan from the hay stack. 'Mr brown!' She said as she hurried over to him.

The older gentlemen looked up at the sound of his name and smiled lazily at the girl in front of him, who tried to help him up. 'Ah, Milah, will said he was giving the sword to" Norrington' he slurred before he passed out from the alcohol he had consumed that night. Milah let him fall to the haystack, sighing.

This was usual for mr brown, drinking himself to sleep every night, it was why the weapons and armour made at the blacksmith was mainly created at the hands of both will and milah. He at least gave her some useful information before he fell back into his drunken coma.

As will had gone up to deliver the sword to the swans and Norrington, milah decided to go down to the docks. She spent most of her free time there. Perhaps it was because to her the ocean held the secrets of her last, one that she doesn't remember but wishes she did.

Milah made her way down to the private docks 'morning murtogg, mullroy' she said as she passed, 'morning milah' they echoed back before resting back on their barrels.

She had made friends with the two guards a few years ago and she was the only civilian in port royal allowed to roam the docks where the great interceptor made port. A privilege she didn't take lightly.

Milah was lost in thought when she heard the sounds of boots echo down the docks. She glanced up seeing a man who could only be described as a pirate. He had black dreadlock, with beads on so,e strands. His clothes were unlike milah had ever seen and he wore a captains hat on his head, that looked faded and worn.

He was heading straight for the dauntless when murtogg and mullroy jumped up stopping him from moving any further. 'The dock is off limits to civilians' 'I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one. I shall inform you immediately. There's one arrest her' He says, pointing towards milah before he tries to walk forward but the two guards stopped him and the pirate tried a different approach.

'Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?' He asked 'someone has to make sure the dock stays off limits to civilians' 'It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a…' he moves to the sides but the guards follow him 'a ship like that' he says pointing out the dauntless out on the water 'makes this one here a bit superfluous, really'.

'Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed.' 'I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast – nigh un-catchable…the Black Pearl.' Milah looks up at the mention of the black pearl. She had heard stories about the black pearl from mr Gibbs when he was still in port royal. They always intrigued her but the villagers warned her never to mention pirates or ships, like the black pearl.

'Well…there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor.' 'The black pearl is a real ship' 'no, no it's not' 'yes it is, I've seen it' 'you've seen it.' 'Yes' 'you haven't seen it' 'yes, have' 'You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?' 'No' 'no' 'but I have seen a ship with black sails' milah watched as the pirate slipped away onto the ship as murtogg and mullroy continued to argue.

'Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?' Murtogg nods 'No'

'Like I said, there's no real ship as can match the interceptor...' Milah had walked up to the two guards and cleared her throat 'ahem' 'what?' They said turning to her and she pointed out the pirate who was now at the wheel of the interceptor.

'hey! You! Get away from there.' They yell running up onto the ship 'You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate.' They pointed their muskets at him 'I'm sorry, it's just- it's such a pretty boat. Ship' milah makes her way onto the ship looking around 'what's your name?' 'Smith. Or Smithy, if you like.' Milah scoffed, already knowing he was lying, making the pirate glance at her curiously before his attention was turned back to the guards.

'What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith ?' 'Yeah. And no lies.' 'Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!' 'I said no lies!' Milah hid her chuckle behind her hand, murtogg and mullroy were definitely not the smartest of the guards.

'I think he's telling the truth.' 'If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us.' 'Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you.' They looked at him confused and milah laughed at the expressions. She liked this pirate he was funny with just a hint of sass, not at all what she imagined pirates to be.


	2. Chapter 2

The pirate began telling his story, milah was mildly intrigued as she listened. That was when she looked up and saw a woman falling from the fort 'and that was when they made me their chief' the pirate said as she hit the water. 'Elizabeth!' They heard a man yell from above fort. 'Oh my god it's Elizabeth swan!' She yelled as she ran to the edge of the boat in search of her friend.

She had met Elizabeth multiple times when she was with will. The man was foolishly in love with her, and tried as much as he could do be around the governors daughter, bringing milah along.

'Will you be saving her then?' The pirate asked the guards. 'I can't swim.' He glances at murtogg who stares back at him fearfully 'pride of the kings navy you are.' He then took off his effect passing them to the guards 'do not lose these' and then he dives in to save her.

Milah looks over the edge waiting for them to resurface when what seems to be a boom ripples through the ocean 'what's was that?' The flag above them begins to blow as the wind picks up. A storm begins out of no where, confusing the three of them.

'Look!' Milah yells running over to help the pirate bring Elizabeth on deck, the guards by her side. 'She nots breathing!' Murtogg says in fear. 'The corset it's restricting her breathing' milah points out 'move!' The pirate says and he cuts open her corset, Elizabeth spitting out water gasping for breathe a moment later.

'Never would of though of that' mullroy says 'clearly you've never been to singapore' he then sees the medallion around Elizabeth neck 'where did you get that?' He thinks to himself loudly. The Royal Navy run up, with governor Swann with them. 'On your feet.' Norrington says pointing his sword at the man who saved Elizabeth.

Governor Swann rushed to his daughter helping her up, milah helped as well 'are you alright?' 'Yes I'm fine' she say, wrapping the towel around herself.

'Shoot him' 'sir he saved her life' milah cut in defending the man. 'She's right, commodore do you really intend on shooting my rescuer' Norrington nods after a moment and sheathes his new sword.

Milah recognised it to be the one will crafter. 'I believe thanks are in order.' He offere his hand to shake and when the men does he grips his hand pulling up his sleeve revealing a 'P'.

'Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?' 'I knew it' milah said making everyone look at her and she shrugged innocently 'hang him' Swann said.

'Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette , fetch some irons.' He sees a tattoo of a sparrow in flight _'_ Well, well… Jack Sparrow , isn't it?' 'Captain jack sparrow, if you please, sir.' 'Well, I don't see your ship…Captain.' 'I'm in the market as it were.' 'He said he'd come to commandeer one.' Murtogg said 'Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his, sir.' He hands him jacks effects.

'No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north.' He unsheaths the sword 'And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of' 'but you have heard of him of me.' He's then pulled to be put in chains.

Elizabeth and milah look at each other before rushing forward 'commodore, I really must protest.' 'He's done nothing but save Elizabeth's life' 'exactly pirate or not he saved my life' 'One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness.' 'Though it seems enough to condemn him.' 'Indeed.' Gillette moves away from jack.

Milah watches his eyes and realises what he's about to do 'Elizabeth!' 'finally!' Jack says throwing the irons over her neck. 'no don't shoot!' Governor Swann yells as the navy hold the weapons at him and Elizabeth.

'I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore! ' 'do as he says' governor Swann tells Norrington who hands Jack his effects 'Elizabeth . It is Elizabeth isn't it?' 'That's miss Swann to you' she spat out.

'Miss Swann , if you'd be so kind.' She glares at him 'Come, come, dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind.' She straps on his sword, puts on his hat, then straps his belt _'_ Easy on the goods, darling.' 'You're despicable.' She spits out again.

'Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square. Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!' He pushesElizabeth away and escapes, swinging around and landing on a beam above their heads. Milah couldn't help but admit the pirate had style.

'Now, will you shoot him?' 'Open fire!' And the navy shot at Jack 'on his heels.' Jack throws his chains about a rope and slides down to the ground _'_ Gillette , Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it.' Norrington says as they soldiers split up to look for jack.

Milah made her way back to the blacksmiths and she was confused when she heard the sounds of swords clashing against each other. She went through one of the exits only to find both will and jack in a sword fight on the rafters above. 'Will!' She shouts in alarm the two men momentarily pausing 'wait I know you' sparrow says before will engages him in another sword fight.

She rushed into the shop, keeping an eye on both men as they fought, jumping from beam to beam. 'So is she the girl you fight for' hack says starting a conversation 'that's none of your business' will says disarming him. Jack with no weapon, he blinds will with sand and takes out his pistol while will protects his eyes 'you cheated' he said when he looks at jack 'pirate' then men begin to try to break the front door.

'Move away.' 'No' 'please move.' 'No! I cannot step aside and let you escape., will said being the stupid brave man, milah knew. Jack cocks the gun 'for gods sakes will! Move!' She yelled not wanting to see him get shot. 'I'd listen to your girl if I were you mate. This shot was not meant for you' as soon as he finished his sentence however he was hit over the head by a bottle and he fell to the ground.

Mr brown had woken up and used his bottle of alcohol on sparrow. Milah rushed to will 'you alright?' She asked worriedly 'I'm fine' just as will answered her the guards ran in along with the commodore. 'There he is. Over here.' They all run over pointing their swords and guns at the unconscious captain.

'Excellent work, Mr. Brown . You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive.' 'Just doing my civic duty, sir.' 'But-' milah started, going to correct Norrington but will grabbed her arm and shook his head. 'Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away.' Norrington said before they all left.

'Well that was-' mr brown went back into his drunken coma, making the two of them roll their eyes. 'Come on' milah said grabbing wills hand and dragged him over to a bucket and cloth. 'Sit' she said and Will sat down on one of the chairs. She wet the cloth and began cleaning the sand off his face.

'Why didn't you let me say something. You stopped and caught sparrow why let the old drunk take the credit' she asked, cleaning his cheek. 'There was no point' will shrugged making milah sigh.

'Next time promise me you will. You give so much will, you deserve some credit' she said putting the washcloth back in the bucket, having finished cleaning his face. 'Alright' 'good, now um maybe you should get changed your clothes are a bit sandy' 'very funny but yeah I'll do just do that' he said with a laugh before he left the blacksmiths.

Milah sat back and the donkey came over to her. 'Hey girl' she said patting her head. 'What are we going to do with that boy' she laughed 'come on time to work' she sighed grabbing the donkey to tie her back up to the machine before she began to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Milah had turned in for the day, tired after long hours of hard work. Will was still working, he didn't stop till later on in the night. Milah was resting peacefull when there was a loud sound of canon fire and explosions. She jumped up quickly and without a moments thought she jumped out of bed and raced outside.

Port royal was under attack as an unknown ship fired a load of canon before the men raced onto the docks in to town. 'Milah!' Will yelled spotting her and he threw a sword her way so she could defend herself. Both her and will trained with the swords they made at least three hours a day, so they could always defend and protect themselves when the situation called for it.

'Be careful' he said to her and she nodded 'you too' and hey separated to help the port. Milah raced rough the streets when she was stopped by two pirates 'well ain't you a beauty?' 'We could have a lot of fun with you' they said leering at her, grinning with their yellowed teeth and their bad breathe filled her senses.

'Ugh haven't you pirates ever heard of personal hygiene' she said in disgust angering them so they charged at her, swords raised but she blocked them, raising her sword and she began attacking them, surprising them. She pushed them backwards taking both of them one at once, after the pirates got over their shock ugly back viciously.

Milah blocked one of the their swords and kicked the pirate to the ground stabbing him in the chest pulling it out standing and she spun the sword in her thrusting it backwards into the pirate behind her stomach.

She pulled it out and expected to see the pirate dead but instead he stood there unharmed grinning. 'What the?' She turned quickly and the other pirate stood there yet he wasn't human but a skeleton as he stood there in the moonlight.

'How in the world?' 'Surprise' they grinned before they charged she quickly ducked and their swords went through the others chest, she moved out of the way and looked at them but this time they were both skeletons they removed their swords and charged at her. She dropped her sword and ran.

Her mind was racing, they weren't real pirates but skeletons but how? She wondered as she ran through the streets dodging objects and people along the way. She climbed up on the ladders onto the roof and kicked The ladder away so the undead pirates couldn't get her.

The two pirates glared up at milah 'you got lucky this time girlie' they said before they ran off. Milah sighed as all the pirates left. It confused her but she didn't want to question it too much. Once all they were gone she moved so she was hanging off the roof edge.

She jumped down and landed somewhat gracefully. Port royal was a wreck and she called still hear women scream and children call out for their parents as the mess died down. 'Will..' She thought and ran off in search of her best friend.

It was only when the sun rose did she find him. 'Will!' Milah yelled running to her unconscious friend who laid on the destroyed streets unmoving, chickens had seemed to gather around him. 'Shoo, shoo' she said as she sat by him.

'Will' she first checked his pulse and was glad to see he still had one before started to shake him awake 'will bloody turner wake up' he remained unconscious so she did a last resort. She slapped him.

'What the?!' He yelled sitting up in shock. 'Thank goodness your alright' Milah said hugging him. 'Your not hurt are you?' Will asked after he had gathered his bearings hugging the girl. 'No I don't think so' 'what do you call this?' He said pointing to a rather deep cut on her arm 'um a souvenir' she shrugged and he rolled his eyes.

He ripped off a small part of his shirt, tying it around the cut before he seemed to be struck by something. 'Elizabeth' 'what? where?' Milah asked looking around for the blonde.

'No last night I saw her being taken by two pirates' he said standing up quickly giving her a hand up. 'Come. He must see what's going' he said and before Milah could say another word he was dragging her straight to the fort.

Will stormed into the area Norrington, murtogg, mullroy and governor Swann were. 'They've taken her. They've taken elizabeth' he said rushed. 'Mr murtogg, remove this man' he glanced up 'and miss Milah as well' murtogg moved to take will but will shrugged him off and milah glared at him, daring him to touch her.

We have to hunt them down, we must save her.' Governor Swann turns to will 'And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it.' He said clearly in despair. 'Jack sparrow' Milah said remembering what the captain had been talking about the previous day. 'Right he talked about the black pearl' murtogg agreed with her, mullroy spoke up 'mentioned it, is more what he did'.

'Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it.' Will suggested but Norrington shook his head 'No…the pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course…' will suddenly slammed his hatchet into the table 'that's not good enough!' 'Will!' Milah shouted having jumped from his rash and sudden action.

Morrison removes the hatchet walking towards will as he says 'Mr. Turner , you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is _not_ the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth' he hands him back the hatchet. 'Miss Milah take me turner away, perhaps you can bring some sense to him' he said and milah nodded and grabbed wills hands dragging him away.

 ** _'_** Will what were you thinki-' 'ive got a plan follow me' he interrupted her grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him to the prison cells, 'will!'


	4. Chapter 4

They walk down the steps down to jacks cell. 'You can't possibly be doing what I think your doing?' Milah asked staring at him incredulously 'I think you already know the answer to that' will answered before looking at sparrow who was lying down on the straw covered ground of his cell 'you. Sparrow!' 'Aye.'

'You are familiar with that ship – the _Black Pearl_?' 'I've heard of it' 'where does it make berth?' 'Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?' Will looked at him confused and he sighed, laying back on the floor.

'Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta . It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is.'

'The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?' Will asked and sparrow studied his dirty nails 'why ask me?' 'Because you're a pirate' 'and you want to turn pirate yourself. Is that it?' 'Never!' They took miss swann' will explained.

'Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. Wait a minute I thought she was your girl.' He said pointing to Milah, 'no were just friend' will said 'I see.' Jack said after a long pause glancing at both Milah and will before saying 'Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me.' He said shrugging.

'I can get you out of here.' 'How's that? The keys run off' 'I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges.' He picks up a bench and places it at the bottom of the cell door _'_ With the right leverage and the proper application of strength… the door will lift free.' He aid looking back at sparrow.

'What's your name?' 'Will turner' jack sat up interested and milah looked at him curiously, wondering why? 'That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?' 'Yes.' Will said noticing is interest as well.

'What's your name love?' 'Milah' 'Milah, you say hmm. No last name?' 'No, even if I did have one I couldn't remember it' she said and jack has a thoughtful expression on his face before he stands up.

'Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner and lady Milah, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Can't imagine why you you'd want her when you've got this dark beauty by your side but not my problem. Do we have an accord?' He sticks his hand through the bars.

'Agreed' will shakes jacks. 'Agreed. Get me out' he says moving backwards. Will out his foot on the bench, pushing down and it lifts the cells doors up and away from the hinges, crashing down ton the concrete.

'Hurry. Someone will have heard that' 'not without my effects.' Jack says grabbing them before he heads up stairs.

'Will wait' Milah said grabbing his arm 'wait is it?' 'It's just- are you sure we can trust him. He's a pirate' she reasoned. 'Right now he's our only chance in finding elizabeth' 'look will I want to find her to but a pirate, a man you hardly know' 'it's crazy I know but what do I have to lose' will said before making his way up the stairs after jack. Milah sighed before hurrying after the two men.

The three of them run underneath abridge and look at the dauntless being loaded. 'Were going to steal the ship? That ship?

'Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl – how far are you willing to go to save her?' 'I'd die for her' will said determinedly.

'Oh good. No worries then' 'what?' Milah said at his words. 'Right, lassie are you coming on this little adventure as well?' Jack said turning to Milah with a raised eyebrow.

Will looked at her and she sighed 'where will goes I go' she said and jack nodded 'good'. 'How do we get on that ship exactly?' Milah asked and she didn't like the smirk jack gave her.


	5. Chapter 5

The three of them moved so they were underneath one of the upturn boats. 'All clear' Milan said after the footsteps pf the soldiers had passed. They all stood up and walked into the water.

Somehow the boat gave them a bubble of air from where it was turned upside down, they walked along the bottom of the ocean floor. 'This is either madness or brilliant' will said. 'It's remarkable how often those two trusts coincide' jack remarks.

The three of them climb aboard the dauntless from the back. They run down to the front of the ship, jack brandishing his pistol, Liam and will with their swords 'Everyone stay calm! we are taking over the ship.' Jack sparrow said to the soldiers.

'Aye! Avast!' Will shouts brandishing his sword, making the men laugh 'This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay.' Jack pulls out his pistol at holds it at gillettes nose 'Son…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?'

The soldiers were now on a small boat heading back to shore as jack, will and milah began to ready the ship. 'Will' Milah said pointing at the interceptor its sails begin to drop. He nodded before they both went up to jack who was near the steering wheel. 'Here they come' jack looked back at the interceptor and smiled.

Soldiers and commodore Norrington swung onto the dauntless as the interceptor came side by side it. Once they were all on the dauntless, jack, will and Milah swung over onto the interceptor and begin to sail away.

Milah ran forward slicing each of the ropes so the two boats were no longer connected. 'Sailors back to the interceptor! Now quickly me!' Norrington yelled. Some soldiers try to Swing back but the interceptor is too far away.

'Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves.' Jack says at the steering wheel waving his hat before the soldiers began to fire at them, will grabbed Milah and they ducked away from the gun fire.

Milah stood along with will 'think they've realised it yet?!' She called thinking back to how they disabled the rudder chains. 'Yep!' Jack calls back and they laugh as they wave goodbye to the commodore stuck on an unmoving ship in the middle of the sea.

They were sailing to a destination only jack knew. Will was sharpening his sword while Milah sat back against on of the barrows listening to will tell his story 'When I was a lad living in England , my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father.' 'Is that so?' Jack said, not really interested.

'My father, Will Turner . At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father.' Milah looked up and Jack wanting to know the answer as well.

'I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner . Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill.' 'Bootstrap?' They both said confused. 'Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him.' Milah knew this was not what will wanted to hear, at all.

'It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law' 'He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag.' Jack said turning back to the wheel 'my father was not a pirate' will said taking out his sword pointing it at jack.

'Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again.' 'You didn't beat me. you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you.' Will said and jack turned back to the wheel 'Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?' He loves one of the sails so that the yard catches will and swings him out over sea.

'Will' Milah yelled as her friend dangled from the pole but jack held her back. 'Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these – what a man _can_ do and what a man _can't_ do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So…' he swings him back on board and offers him his sword _'_ can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?'

Will takes the sword before 'tortuga?' 'Tortuga'


	6. Chapter 6

Jack, will and Milah made their way down to the docks mr Gibbs guiding them to the end where a bunch of me were lined up. 'Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot.' 'So this is your able-bodied crew?' Will said in disbelief.

'You, sailor!' Jack said pointing at a man with a parrot on his shoulder. 'Cotton, sir' Gibbs says. 'Mr. Cotton … do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton ! Answer, man!' The man just remained still 'He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how.' Gibbs offered and jack nodded.

'Mr. Cotton 's... parrot. Same question.' 'Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!' 'Mostly, we figure, that means "yes.' 'O'course it does.' He turned to will and Milah _'_ Satisfied?' 'Well, you've proved they're mad.' Milah said and will nodded in agreement.

'And what's the benefit for us?' Jack goes over to the man who spoke, taking off there hat revealing a woman. She slaps him and Milah laughs openly is time 'I suppose you didn't deserve that one either.' 'No, that one I deserved.' 'You stole my boat!' 'Actually' she slapped him again 'I like her' Milah whispered to will who laughed.

'borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you.' 'But you didn't!' 'You'll get another one.' She points her finger at him threw tingly 'I will.' 'A better one.' Milah supplies 'a better one!' Jack agrees 'that one.' Will says pointing to the interceptor. 'What one? That one?!' Jack yells and Milah and will look at him 'aye, that one. What say you?' 'Aye!'the crew yells in agreement.

'Anchors aweigh.' Cottons parrot said but Gibbs interrupted 'No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir.' 'Excuse me?!' Milah said 'I'm not staying on this god forsaken island' she said and Jack agreed 'It'd be far worse not to have them'.

They all piled on this ship and anamaria went up to her 'what the devil are you wearing girl?' She asked looking Milah up and down, 'a dress?' Milah questioned and anamaria tutted 'no, no no. If your going to be on a pirate ship you must dress like one' she said before grabbing her arm and dragging her down below deck.

'Try this one' anamaria said tossing her some clothes and Milah shrugged, it would be nice to be out of the dress after all 'alright' she put on the clothes anamaria gave her.

'There now you look like a woman fit for a ship' anamaria said in approval. Milah looked down at her new outfit 'if you say so' 'all hands on deck!' They hear jack yell and the two women rushed up to help.

'What can I do to help?' Milah asked standing next to will, jack and Gibbs. They all turned to look at her and their mouths dropped. 'Milah is that you?' 'Yeah anamaria loaned me some clothes' she said not understanding why they looked so shocked 'my dress was getting a bit dirty and tattered' she said shrugging.

'So what can I do?' She asked jack. 'Go and help anamaria with the ropes he said and she nodded going over to do just that. 'She looks good as a pirate' jack says and Gibbs nodded agreeing. 'She's not a pirate' will said and they looked at him in disbelief 'yeah whatever you say mate'

They were at sea when a storm broke, the crew having to work in the rain as it pelted down on their backs 'How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?' Will asks Gibbs. 'Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?' He turns to _Jack_ _'_ We should drop canvas, sir.' 'She can hold a bit longer'

'What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?' 'We're catching up.' He said with a smile closing the compass's lid. 'Where exactly are we going?' Milah asked you'll just have to wait and see lass' jack replied and she rolled her eyes at jacks secrecy about the whole thing.


	7. Chapter 7

blockquote  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Jack, will and Milah made their way down to the docks mr Gibbs guiding them to the end where a bunch of men were lined up. 'Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot.' 'So this is your able-bodied crew?' Will said in disbelief. /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"'You, sailor!' Jack said pointing at a man with a parrot on his shoulder. 'Cotton, sir' Gibbs says. 'Mr. Cotton … do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton ! Answer, man!' The man just remained still 'He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how.' Gibbs offered and jack nodded. /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"'Mr. Cotton 's... parrot. Same question.' 'Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!' 'Mostly, we figure, that means "yes.' 'O'course it does.' He turned to will and Milah em'/emSatisfied?' 'Well, you've proved they're mad.' Milah said and will nodded in agreement./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"'And what's the benefit for us?' Jack goes over to the man who spoke, taking off there hat revealing a woman. She slaps him and Milah laughs openly is time 'I suppose you didn't deserve that one either.' 'No, that one I deserved.' 'You stole my boat!' 'Actually' she slapped him again 'I like her' Milah whispered to will who laughed. /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"'borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you.' 'But you didn't!' 'You'll get another one.' She points her finger at him threw tingly 'I will.' 'A better one.' Milah supplies 'a better one!' Jack agrees 'that one.' Will says pointing to the interceptor. 'What one? That one?!' Jack yells and Milah and will look at him 'aye, that one. What say you?' 'Aye!'the crew yells in agreement. /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"'Anchors aweigh.' Cottons parrot said but Gibbs interrupted 'No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir.' 'Excuse me?!' Milah said 'I'm not staying on this god forsaken island' she said and Jack agreed 'It'd be far worse not to have them'./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"They all piled on this ship and anamaria went up to her 'what the devil are you wearing girl?' She asked looking Milah up and down, 'a dress?' Milah questioned and anamaria tutted 'no, no no. If your going to be on a pirate ship you must dress like one' she said before grabbing her arm and dragging her down below deck. /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"'Try this one on for size' anamaria said tossing her some clothes and Milah shrugged, it would be nice to be out of the dress after all 'alright' she put on the clothes anamaria gave her./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"'There now you look like a woman fit for a ship' anamaria said in approval. Milah looked down at her new outfit 'if you say so' 'all hands on deck!' They hear jack yell and the two women rushed up to help. /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"'What can I do to help?' Milah asked standing next to will, jack and Gibbs. They all turned to look at her and their mouths dropped. 'Milah is that you?' 'Yeah anamaria loaned me some clothes' she said not understanding why they looked so shocked 'my dress was getting a bit dirty and tattered' she said shrugging. /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"'So what can I do?' She asked jack. 'Go and help anamaria with the ropes he said and she nodded going over to do just that. 'She looks good as a pirate' jack says and Gibbs nodded agreeing. 'She's not a pirate' will said and they looked at him in disbelief 'yeah whatever you say mate' /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"They were at sea when a storm broke, the crew having to work in the rain as it pelted down on their backs 'How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?' Will asks Gibbs. 'Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?' He turns to emJack/em em'/emWe should drop canvas, sir.' 'She can hold a bit longer' /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"'What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?' 'We're catching up.' He said with a smile closing the compass's lid. 'Where exactly are we going?' Milah asked 'you'll just have to wait and see lass' jack replied and she rolled her eyes at jacks secrecy about the whole thing. /span/div  
/blockquote 


	8. Chapter 8

They sailed all throughout the night, enduring the storm. When daybreak hit, the Pirates were exhausted but no signs of it traced there faces. They were pirates after all, they were used to these conditions. Will and Milah however were not and they went below deck to have a rest.

'Ah! I've never been so happy to see a hammock in my life' Milah sighed as she jumped into her claimed hammock, tipping a pirates hat that she had found earlier on, over her eyes blocking out all light.

'We can't rest long, jack said we were close' will reminded her climbing into the hammock beside her'

'oh lighten up William' she said her face still covered by her hat,medical was soon removed as will had reached over and taken it from her. 'Hey! That's my hat go get your own' 'it's a pirates hat!' Will said 'and were on a pirate ship, sorry for wanting to blend in' 'those clothes do it justice enough' 'your just jealous cause I got new clothes and your stuck in those ones' she said taking back her hat.

'Don't you like my clothes, everyone seems to think they suit me' 'well of course pirates are going to say that. After all it makes you look like-' will stopped halfway through his sentence and Milah glanced just in time to see a light blush on his cheeks before he looked away. 'What? I look like what?' She was met with silence and soon fake snores rang out.

Milah rolled her eyes and kicked his hammock. 'Oi!' The snores stopped and he glanced at her 'you can't just stop in the middle of a sentence, it's rude' she criticised and he rolled his eyes. 'So? What were you going to say' she egged him on. 'I was gonna say you look like a pirate' he finally says.

By the tone of his voice, Milah could tell that will thought it was a bad thing, a very bad thing. 'So?' 'So, your not a pirate' will fought back and Milah leaned back into the hammock. 'What's so bad about being a pirate?' She saw out of the corner of her eye, will sit up and face her. 'Tell me you didn't just say that. You've always hated pirates, just as much as me when we left port royal' will pints out and molars sighs.

'Well they not as bad as I thought they would be' 'I can't believe what I'm hearing' 'I'm sorry will, it's just my opinion okay? Besides its like I'm best friends with them, i just think they're not as bad as we think. I mean they're helping us find Elizabeth' 'doesn't matter they're still pirates and pirates can't be trusted'. Milah turned around in her hammock then and ignored will, going to sleep. The get Le rocking of the ship easing her into her dreams.

When she woke up, will was snoring softly next to her. She sighed quietly. 'I'll never be able to tell him' she whispered to herself before she rose and crept back up on deck.

She went over to the railing of the sip and rested her arms against it sighing. 'Hard to keep your past a secret aye lass?' She jumped with surprise at the sound of jack's voice, she looked up to see him, looking down at her from the wheel. 'I don't know what your talking about' she said. 'Don't worry your secrets safe with me?' 'Your a pirate' he raised his eyebrows at that 'and your not?' 'No!' 'I mean with your new clothes darling'

Milah looked down at her outfit sheepishly, a slight blush on her cheeks from her loud outburst, that had gotten the attention of the working crew. 'Unless of course you have something to say to ol' jack'

'No' jack shrugged 'just thought you'd like to talk to someone about it, especially after all these years'.

'Well I don't' Milah said and jack just looked at her 'you sure about that?' 'Just focus on steering the ship, sparrow' it was quiet between the two before Milah asked 'so how did you find out?' 'Lets just say you've got more of a reputation then you think' 'it's not my reputation, it's my families' Milah corrected him. 'I wouldn't be so sure about that lassie'

Milah what'd to ask him what he meant but at that moment will emerged from below deck and the previous conversation stopped almost like it had never happened. 'How far away?' Will asked jack 'why don't you just let me worry about that mr turner' will was about to say something else but cottons parrot began to sing loudly but mournfullya a they entered a lagoon of wrecked ships.

The crew, including will and Milah watched from the railings as they went through the wrecks strewn everywhere in the water. _'_ Dead men tell no tales _.'_ Cotton's parrot sang more quietly now. 'Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage.' Gibbs spoke from next to Milah. 'It's so sad' she whispered.

'How is it that Jack came by that compass?' Will said out of nowhere and Milah looked up, seeing jacket away the mysterious compass. 'Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed upn Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta . That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl.'

'What?!' Milah cried 'He failed to mention that.' Will said, glaring at the man in question slightly. 'Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share."

'That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat.'

'Ah. So that's the reason for all the' he acts like Jack and Milah couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face. _"_ Reason's got nothing to do with it.' Gibbs sits down on a barrel and both Milah and will follow his example.

"Now when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot – one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly.' He says moving his finger-gun to his head.

'But Jack – he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate.' 'Barbossa.' Milah muttered 'Aye' Gibbs said affirming her suspicions. 'How did Jack get off the island?' Will asked.

'Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature 'came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft.'

'He roped a couple of sea turtles?' Will asked disbelieving. 'Aye, sea turtles.' 'What did he use for rope then?' Milah asked but footsteps made Gibbs stop. The three of them look up to see Jack right in front of them. 'Human hair…from my back.' Milah made a face at that, how much hair did he have on his back exactly?

'Let go of the anchor!' Jack yelled and the crew rushed away from the side of the ship 'Let go of the anchor, sir!' 'Young Mr. Turner, and I are to go ashore.' Jack said beginning to walk away. Gibbs stood up 'Captain! What if the worst should happen?' 'Keep to the code.' 'Aye, the code.' Gibbs agreed and both him and jack disappeared.

'What code?' Will asked and Milah shrugged. 'Come on' she said grabbing wills hand and pulling him along after her as they made their way to a boat. 'And where do you think your going missy?' Jack says turning to Milah as she climbs into the boat. 'Going with you of course' 'I don't think so lassie' 'it's not up to you' she sasses back, remaining in the boat.

Jack sighed and looked towards will 'control your girl mate' 'I'm not his girl' 'she's not my girl' they both say at the same time and Jack shares a look with Gibbs 'right' he says and milah' sees narrow hearing the sarcastic tone in his voice.

The two men piled into the boat and were lowered down. Jack began to row while Milah and will sat up front with the lantern. As they began to cross the water, 'will moved the lantern, catching sight of an empty boat he moved the lantern about more only to find a skull. Milah grabbed hold of wills hand as they both looked at each other, alarmed. What did they get themselves into?

'What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?' 'Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind…is left behind.' 'No heroes amongst thieves, eh?' Will said.

'You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga' something shiny catches all their eyes and they glance over to see gold at the bottom of the little river, 'and you're completely obsessed with treasure.'

'That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure.' Jack glanced at will then at Milah who was now looking ahead not paying the two men any attention, will follows jacks gaze 'Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate.' Will glances back at Jack, who gives him a pointed look. Will immediately looks away but a thoughtful look crosses his face.

Milah glanced back at him, seeing the look 'will, you okay?' She asks and he snaps out of it, 'yeah I'm fine' 'ssshhh' Jack shushed the both of them, climbing out of the boat. They make their up a small hill and look out, seeing the cave filled with pirates and treasure.

'Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end.' A pirate yells from atop the gold, Barbossa, Milah guessed. 'Elizabeth' will whispered and Milah glanced to see a pale faced Elizabeth standing next Barbossa.

'For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!' The men cheer 'Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is' he throws the lid of a large check 'the cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned…save for this.' He says pointing at the medallion on Elizabeth 's neck,

'Jack!' Will says scrambling up to go to Elizabeth's rescue but both Milah and Jack pull him back, not noticing that some of the gold coins had dropped, alerting a monkey, _'_ Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment.' Jack says climbing down from the hill, Milah following suit forcing will to have no choice,

'When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?' Will says. 'Will' Milah hisses, trying to remind him to be quiet or they would be caught. 'May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor – I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid.' He ays and scurries off.

They hear bar bossy continue his speech and cheering but milah said attention is on will whom had grabbed a stray oar. 'Will what are you doing?' She whispered alarmed. 'I'm not just going to sit here while they threaten her' 'will I get your worried but I'm sure jacks got a plan' 'he's a pirate Milah. The only person he's worried is himself'

'He brought us here didn't he?' Milah argued, 'I'm sure he's got an ultimatum' will said 'look, I don't know why all of a sudden you think Pirate's can be good people but I'm not about to sit around and be jacks leverage when Elizabeth's life is on the line'

Milah sighed frustrated 'I'm sorry will but to be honest I don't give a damn about Elizabeth' 'what? Then why did you come?' 'I came for you. Where you go I go remember.' She said stepping closer 'then why do I feel like ever since he left port royal that you've been hiding something?' He asked and Milah stepped back in slight shock.

'What? Will I'm not hiding anything from you' 'your lying, you can never look me in the eyes when your lying. I'm not an idiot Milah, I've heard your little conversations with Jack. What are you hiding from me?' He asked again and Milah for once was lost for words.

She desperately wanted to tell Will the truth, but from past experience she knew that would not end well. 'I-I...' She began and will stepped closer, awaiting her answer. 'I can't tell you' she eventually sighed.

'So you can tell a pirate but not me, I thought I was your best friend?' 'You are' she protested but will shook his head, 'I'm going to save Elizabeth why don't you and Jack come up with more lies together' and with that he stormed away.

Milah was close to ripping her hair out in frustration. Oh she wished she had talked will out of coming here. She always had a sick feeling in her gut that something would go wrong. She hurried after will, only to find an unconscious Jack with an oar next to him.

'Damn it will' she sighed hoping he wasn't doing anything to foolish. Milah began to try and shake Jack awake to no prevail. When she heard a loud yell and angry cries she knew something bad had happened. 'The medallion! She's taken it! Get after her! You feckless pack of ingrates!' She heard Barossa yell.

She knew her and Jack had inky a few moments. 'Please have this work' she wished to the gods as she bawled up her fist and punched Jack in the face. 'Where the rum?' Jack said booting up right. 'No time for that now, come on' she said pulling him up.

Jack came to his senses soon enough, and after grabbing the air that had knocked him out they made their way back to the boats. However they weren't expecting the black pearl Pirate's to be there, will and Elizabeth no where in sight. He left them, he took her and left them, was milah said thoughts until the Pirates caught sight of her and Jack.

'You!' One points at Jack 'You're supposed to be dead!' Another cores and Jack looks down at himself 'am I not? Oh' he says and both Milah and Jack quickly turn in hopes of an escape only to find is told aimed, turning back around pistols, knives and swords ere met again.

'Palulay…' Jack begins to say and the enter group turn to look at him 'palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili… parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner…' 'oh for gods sakes it's parley!' Milah yelled eventually and Jack snapped his fingers 'Parley! That's the one. Parley! Parley!' One of the Pirates face scrunched up in annoyance 'Parley? Down to the depths whatever man that thought up "parley!"' 'That would be the French.'


	9. Chapter 9

*Edited*

Leaving a trail of the Pirates oars behind them, both Elizabeth and Will climbed aboard the interceptor.

'Not more pirates.' was Elizabeth's first reaction when she spotted the crew.

'Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth' Gibbs said and she looked at him in shock 'Mr. Gibbs ?'

Will climbed aboard then and Gibbs turned his attention to him

'Hey, boy, where be Jack ?' 'Jack ? Jack Sparrow ?' Elizabeth asked in disbelief.

'He fell behind.' Will simply stated avoiding eye contact as he walked away, leading Elizabeth.m

'What about Milah?' Anamaria called out after him.

'Milah? Milah was with you?' Elizabeth asked but Will just turned back to the  
Pirates and shook his head before he lead a questioning Elizabeth away. The pirate crew were silent, looking at each other hesitant.

'Keep to the code.' Gibbs eventually said and they all nodded, however solemnly.

'Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies.' Anamaria yelled and the interceptor began to sail away.

'Watch those hands!' Milah scolded the pirate holding her but he merely grinned his yellow teeth, making milah a face scrunch up in disgust.

They threw her next to a calm Jack. 'Do you have a plan?'

'I always have a plan love' he says and before she can question him further, Barbossa walks up to them.

'How the blazes did you get off that island?'

'When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow .' 'He said.

'Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain JackSparrow? Kill him and his little friend' all the pirates point their weapons at the pair as Barbossa walks away.

'The girl's blood didn't work, did it?' Jack says quickly and Barossa stops

'Hold your fire!' the pirates reluctantly lower their weapons, 'You know whose blood we need?'

'I know whose blood ye need.' Jack says smiling smugly.

'Fine just kill the girl, we don't want stragglers' Barbossa says and Milah's eyes widen in alarm.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you' Jack says quickly.

'and why not?' What Jack is about to do hits Milah 'don't you dare sparrow' she spits out but he shrugs.

'it's your life or you secret love' he says before whispering Milah's, secret to Barbossa who's eyes widen.

'Well then, that changes things quite a bit' he says grinning evilly at her but she keeps her glare firmly set on sparrow.

Back on the interceptor, Elizabeth is trying and failing to bandage the cut on her hand, 'What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?'

'Pirate.' Will supplies before taking the bandages

'Here. Let me' and he puts the bag angle around her cut.

'Thank you.' 'You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?'

"I don't know.' She lies before wincing, pulling away.

'I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands - I know they're rough.' Will says sheepishly.

'No...I mean yes, they are but... but don't stop.' She leans forward to kiss him but his voice stops her 'Elizabeth' she decides then to talke out the medallion.

'It's yours.' Will takes the medallion, recognition washing over him.

'I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me. Why did you take it?' He asks plainly now angry that she would take the only thing left of his father's from him.

'Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful.'

'It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood...my blood ... the blood of a pirate.' Will says understanding washing over him.

Will, I'm so sorry, please forgive me' he slams down the medallion on the table and she leaves quickly, leaving him to his swirling thoughts.

Elizabeth's careless actions, almost cost her, her own life, Will thought before another thought struck him, her actions caused him to betray and lose his best friend, Milah.

Milah herself was now aboard the black pearl but not in the way she wanted. 'Take her to the brig, we wouldn't her to get a scratch on her, precious cargo after all' Barossa had said and with that she had been dragged away and thrown into a steel cage.

She was forced to stand as water covered the floors. Milah said emotions were getting the best of her. She had been betrayed by her best friend because of a stupid blonde woman who got herself caught in the first place. Now she was stuck on a ship, with pirates no less and ones that knew her secret.

She looked up at noise, seeing one of the Pirates dragging Jack and throwing him into the cell next to hers.

'Apparently there's a leak' he said but the pirate merely grunted before walking away.

'Hello love' 'you should be thankful for those bars, Sparrow or I'd kill you' she says darkly.

'Not a big fan of Jack right now I see'

'Oh I wonder why? It could be the fact that you decided to tell my secret, one that you swore you would never tell!'

'Ah I said I wouldn't tell Will' he said, catching the loophole in his words.

'It's not like that matters now' she says, losing anger in her voice.

'Well he doesn't necessarily know the truth' Jack says looking around the ship.

'he'll find out soon enough! Besides he has Elizabeth now' Milah sighs.

'Don't be so sure about that' he says before looking out a small hole in the ship.

'What's going on?' She asks but Jack merely waves her off, 'be quiet I can't concentrate'

'Your officially the weirdest pirate I've ever met' she states but he continues to pay her no mind.

A few moments later the ship gives a sharp turn and both Jack and Milah lose their balance.

'What the hell?!' Milah cries but Jack scrambles back up to the hole.

'This is so not fair' Milah pouts, hating being in the dark.

It was then she heard cannons firing and Jack jumped backwards as the hole he had been looking through got bigger. 'Stop blowing holes in my ship!' He yelled.

'Jack!' Milah points at his cage door and he walks over to it opening it.

'I swear to god Jack you better let me out!' Milah yells

'Hold your horses love' he says before grabbing a key off one of the hanging nails and opening her door.

The canon fire had ceased by now as Milah hurries out her cell, 'thanks'

'Now we're even' he says before making his way up the steps.

'We are not!' Milah yells hurrying up after him.


	10. Chapter 10

*Edited*

Milah hurries up to see Jack swinging on one of the ropes back and forth between the two ships. She spots a pirate about to go aboard.

She taps him on the shoulder 'Hi' and then punches, knocking him overboard, she had managed to grab his sword just in time.

'Thanks!' She calls before cutting the rope and swinging over to the interceptor.

She lands next to anamaria 'blast girl we thought you were dead!' She yells as they duck a pirate swing.

'Not quite!' she yells before kicking the pirate back and fighting him.

She manages to toss him overboard and when she looks up she sees Elizabeth being pulled away from a grate. She hears Will's voice and her eyes widened.

She runs over to the grate, dodging Pirates the whole way 'will!' Before she kneels down by the grate.

Milah?!' He yells back shocked at hearing her voice.

'I'm going to get you out of there Will!' she yells and immediately hurries to move the beam away from the grate.

'Milah, I'm sorry about-' 'now is not the time Will!' She yells back at him.

Next thing she knows, she's being pulled roughly backwards. She kicks at the pirate holding her, removing his hold of her and she turns around, slicing his head head off with her sword 'ha! Not so tough without your head are we?'

She hurries back to the grate. 'Milah you have to go!' Will yells, water almost reaching his neck.

'What?!' She yells back leaving the beam and looking through the grate at him.

'I'm not leaving you here to die!' She yells grasping hold of fingers through the grate.

'You have to!' 'No I don't!' She faintly hears Barossa yell.

Before she knows it she's being ripped away from the grate 'no let me go, you filthy half breeds! Will!'

'Milah!' She hears him yell before she's being thrown back onto the black pearl, forced to stand by Barossa.

'Welcome back yer highness' she spits at him, at that and then she's being roughly held back, with a knife to her throat.

'Not a drop of her blood is to be split, you know the rules' Barossa says and the pirate holding her nods. Milah sees the now sinking interceptor and her heart drops, knowing Will was still on that ship.

The interceptor then explodes before their eyes and Elizabeth goes mental hitting Barbossa, who grabs her hands. 'Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time.'.

Milah manages to grasp hold of the knife she kept in her boot, knowing this was not going to end well.

'It holds fair now that you return the favor.' He pushes the screaming Elizabeth to the crew.

Milah thrusts the knife into the pirate behind her who immediately ey lets go and she rushes forward only to be thrown back against a pole by Barbossa, holding a sword to her throat.

'Now now, where do you think your going princess' he says but is stopped by a shout

'Barbossa!' Barbossa turns his head and Milah catches sight of Will standing in the side of the ship.

'Will' she breathes in a sigh of relief.

'She goes free' Will says pointing a gun at him.

'What's in your head, boy?' 'She goes free!' He yells climbing off the rail.

He then catches sight of Elizabeth 'they both do!' 'You've only got one shot, and we can't die.'

'Don't do anything stupid.' Jack pleads with Will, who glances at them all before going back to the ledge.

'You can't. I can.' He says pointing the gun at himself.

'No!' Milah shouts and struggles only to be thrown towards a pirate as Barbossa goes up to Will.

'Like that' Jack mutters but barbossa asks confused 'Who are you?'

Jack steps forward 'No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch.'

'My name is Will Turner . My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins.'

'He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us.' The pirate holding Milah says.

'On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker.' Jack walks back to where he stood as Barbossa turns on will.

'Name your terms, Mr. Turner .' Milah and Elizabeth go free.'

'Yes, we know that one. Anything else?' Jacks pointing to himself but Will says 'And the crew – the crew are not to be harmed.' 'Agreed.'

They sail towards a small island and the plank is pulled out.

'Now lads, who shall walk first, how bout the lovely princess' milah's shoved forward

'I'm not a princess!' Milah shouts, anger overwhelming her.

'But ya are as Jack has told us. Yet I'm still a bit on the fence about making you walk the plank. After all the princess of the Pirate''s blood is worth millions to be returned home'

'What?!' Will and Elizabeth ask shocked.

'Ah so it was a secret after all' 'I'd kill you without a moments hesitation' she spits out, furious as hell itself, 'I'm not a princess anymore!'

'just cause everyone believes your dead lass, doesn't stop you from being a princess, now get walking' he says and she's forced to move backwards.

'Barbossa you lying bastard you swore she would go free' will suddenly shouts causing everyone to glance at him.

'Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where.' Will is gagged as Barbossa speaks.

'now walk the plank!' He says and Milah steps forward before turning around 'I'm sorry Will' and with that she steps off the plank and into the ocean.

A/n there we go milah's secret is finally revealed. In case it wasn't clear, she's the daughter of the pirate king and is known as the princess of the Pirates, with pure pirate in her blood (hence the title).


	11. Chapter 11

Milah kicks back up to the surface and swims towards the island, coughing out water as she reaches the beach. She lays on her back and hold back a scream, that was definitely not the way she wanted will to find out the truth about her.

She hears water being splashed around and sees a now dripping wet Elizabeth, only in her nightgown and Jack standing there looking back as the black pearl sails away.

'That's the second time I've had to watch my ship sail away in the hands of that man' Jack sighs and turns around only to be slapped by Milah. 'What was that for?!' 'For telling Barbossa the truth in the first place!' 'Oh right that'. 'So it is true, you really are a pirate princess?' Elizabeth asks, 'unfortunately yes'.

'Why did you never so anything' 'don't be daft Elizabeth if I did I'd be hanging in the gallows' it was then she noticed Jack walking away. 'Hey!' She chased after him, Elizabeth following.

'What's the plan Jack?' 'No plan' But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then.' Elizabeth argues.

'To what point and purpose, young missy? The _Black Pearl_ is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice – unlikely - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him.'

The two women follow after him as he knocks on a tree trunk, taking four steps and jumping up and down a few times, 'But you're Captain Jack Sparrow . You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company.'

'You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?' Elizabeth questions while Milah just looks at him weirdly. As much as she was used to his crazy antics, he always seemed to surprise.

'Last time…I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time' he opens a secret cellar door _'_ …the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off.'

He climbs down into the cellar 'From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably…have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that.' He climbs out with three bottles of rum in his hands.

'So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow ? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!' 'Welcome to the Caribbean , love.' He says handing her a bottle and walking away. 'Wow' Milah whistles lowly, not expecting that.

'We have to get off this island' 'you don't think I realise that elizabeth' Milah snaps 'truth is there is no way off. If Jack sparrow couldn't find a way off then what makes you think we can' Milah storms away before a thought strikes her. 'A smoke signal' 'what?' Elizabeth asks confused.

'That's how we do it, a smoke signal through a fire. Honestly Elizabeth your he governors daughter, the governor and Norrington will probably have the whole navy looking for you' ' of course, but what about Jack?' Milah holds up a bottle of rum 'we're just going to have to speak his language'

Night had fallen, Jack and Elizabeth were wasted off the rum and were dancing and signing around a fire while Milah watched, smiling. 'We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me.'

'I love this song! Really bad eggs! Ooh.' He falls back Elizabeth falling with him 'When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!'

'And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main' 'Not just the Spanish Main , love. The entire ocean. The entire wo'ld. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is…what the Black Pearl really is…is freedom.' Jack speaks profoundly deep, considering the amount of rum he has had.

Elizabeth rests her head against his shoulder 'Jack …it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island.' 'Oh, yes.' He puts his arm around her shoulder _'_ But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved.'

'Mr. Sparrow …I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk.' Elizabeth says sitting up and Milah can't help the scoff she makes, for a woman claiming to be in love with Will, she certainly knows how to flirt with other men.

'I know exactly what you mean, love.' Jack curls his _moustache 'to freedom' Elizabeth toasts '_ To the _Black Pearl_ ' Jack drinks and loses consciousness.

'He's finally out' Elizabeth says to Milah who nods standing, 'come on then' the plan was to grab all the rum from the cellar and set it alight. 'What happened to you Milah?' Elizabeth asks 'how did you end up on port royals beaches?'

'Shipwreck, there's was a huge storm, it blew my father's ship apart, killing everyone there. Somehow I managed to stay alive. It's not an entirely interesting story' she says grabbing a barrel from the cellar and hauling it up to Elizabeth. 'No more talking, let's just get this job done' she says and Elizabeth nods.

'You love will don't you?' Elizabeth asks as soon as they stop. 'What?' Milah asks 'where the hell did that come from?' 'I've seen the way you look at him' 'well it doesn't matter now. He'll probably never want to talk to me again besides he loves you'

'no I don't think he does' 'what?' 'I see the way he looks at you took Milah, it's the same way any man I've ever known looks at the one he loves' 'he loves you not me!' Milah points out but Elizabeth shakes her head,

'I used to think he did, and I used to think I loved him as well but I only see him as a friend' 'like I said it hardly matters now on who he loves, let's just focus on getting off this island shall we?' She says, leaving back against a palm tree, pulling down her hat so she doesn't have to look at the blonde woman anymore. Her mind however was full of thoughts.

Once morning hits, the two women set the barrels alight _. '_ No! Not good! Stop! Not good!' They hear Jack yelling and turn around to see him awake and panicking, 'What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!' 'Yes, the rum is gone.' 'Why is the rum gone'

'One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?' 'But why is the rum gone?' 'Is that all you heard?!' Milah asks in disbelief,

Elizabeth sits down on the beach 'Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon.' Jack pulls out the pistol but stops and walks off.

Milah sighs 'I better go after him, keep an eye out' she says to Elizabeth before hurrying after Jack, "Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack . Must've been terrible for you." Well it bloody is now!' He yells making Milah roll her eyes.

'It's not the end of the world jack' he turns to glare at her but she merely shrugs before spotting white sails out on the water and a boat coming towards the.

'Look' Jack turns and sighs _'_ There'll be no living with her after this


	12. Chapter 12

The three of them were now on the dauntless, Elizabeth and Milah arguing to go save Will, 'But we've got to save Will' 'No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!' Governor Swann speaks. 'Then we condemn him to death.' Milah almost shouts but keeps her voice down. 'The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy.' Governor Swann says but he doesn't sound regretful at all. 'Excuse me! That boy only engaged on piracy to save you daughter! It was more then you and your stupid navy did!' Milah yelled at the governor, only to be held back by some guards. Jack intervened then 'If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl .' 'The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean , mate. How can you pass that up?' He said stepping closer to Norrington. 'By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow , not only myself.' Elizabeth chases after him. 'Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift.' She says and Norrington stops mid-step shocked. 'What?' Milah asks shocked. 'Elizabeth . Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?' The governor asks and Elizabeth nods 'I am' "A wedding! I love weddings...drinks all around!' Jack says happily before looking at Norrington extending his arms 'I know. "Clap him in irons," right?' 'Mr. Sparrow , you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta . You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave." Do I make myself clear?' 'Inescapably clear.' He says before the guards grab him and take him to the helm. With a glance at Elizabeth who was now being hugged happily by her father she follows after him. Night fell and Milah was awoken to the shouts of Elizabeth. She moved up deck to see Elizabeth being thrown into another room. She notices Jack by a boat, 'jack!' She runs up to him and he stops 'what can I do for you love' 'I'm coming with you' 'no your not'. 'You own me sparrow' 'I let you out of the brig' he retorted 'And you were the one who told Barbossa my secret who blurted it out to will, therefore your little loophole doesn't count anymore' Jack narrowed his eyes before sighing 'Get in then' she smiles happily climbing into the boat. They reach the cavern hearing the Pirates cheering 'so what's the plan? 'just follow me and remain quiet' he says before making his way through the Pirates. Milah's eyes widen before she quickly follows after him. Barbossa hears the cheering stop and looks up 'jack! Milah!' Will says almost in relief ... for Milah anyway. 'S'not possible.' 'Not probable.' Jack says standing in front of all the Pirates 'Where's Elizabeth ?' Will asks noticing she was not there, which didn't make much sense seems as they were all marooned together. "She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman.' 'Shut up! You're next.' Barbossa says and jacks shoulder is grabbed. Barbossa leans down to slit wills throat don't you-' Milah's mouth is covered by Jack's hand 'You don't want to be doing that, mate.' 'No, I really think I do.' 'Your funeral.' Barbossa sighs pulling away from will. 'Why don't I want to be doing it?' 'Well, because' he slaps a pirate's hand off his shoulder and moves his hand away from Milah's mouth 'because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you.' Milah tries to follow Jack up the mountain of treasure but is held back, making her grit her teeth in annoyance. 'Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best.' The crew laughs at that. 'Robert 's your Uncle, Fannie 's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl ? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as...Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?' 'I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp.' No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp.' 'Jack you bloody bastard!' Milah yells 'wait till I'm finished talking love' he says back at her before turning back to Barbossa. 'Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance...' he picks picks up a few medallions 'after you've killed Norrington's men...' and he throws them back as he speaks 'every... last... one.' Milah watches as Jack pockets one, what is he up to? 'You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name.' Will says seeing Jack coke ting the gold as well 'yeah' Jack says not even denying it anymore. 'I want fifty percent of your plunder.' 'Fifteen.' Forty' the men argue 'forty' 'Twenty-five. And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one...Commodore.' 'We have an accord' and they shake hands. 'All hand's to the boats!' Jack yells but sees barbossa said look 'Apologies. You give the orders' 'Gents...take a walk.' The Pirates walk away, Milah being let go as they do. The crew walks out of the cave and into the water, turning into skeletons as the moonlight shines on them. Back in the cave, barbossa, will, Jack, Milah and a few other Pirates remain. Jack looking through treasure, Milah being forever to sit on a rock, sword at her back and will with a gun at his back. 'I must admit, Jack , I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict.' Barbossa says to Jack. 'Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest.' He throws away a golden statue walking forward 'Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly... stupid.' He unsheathes a pirate's sword, kicking said pirate to the water before throwing it to will who fight the pirate behind him. Milah rolls away from the pirate kicking at his hand making the sword go flying she runs after it, the pirate chasing her. Jack fight barbossa. She grabs the sword and begins fighting the pirate who had picked up another. Her and will eventually met and fight side by side. 'Why did you never tell me you were a pirate?' Will asks making Milah look at him in shock 'now is not the best time will!' She yells ducking under a swing and kicking the pirate backwards into the moonlight. He turns into a skeleton and grins at her. 'Right forgot about that little detail' she sighs before the engage in another fight. 


	13. Chapter 13

The fight continues in the cave, Milah strikes one down and so does Will, his with a golden pot in his head, they both glance at each before looking towards Jack.

'Oh my god' Milah gasps as Jack stands there in the moonlight as a Skeleton, running a medallion across his fingers

'couldn't resist mate' and they grin to fight again. Will and Milah are engaged in another fight quickly.

'Think that was his plan all along?' Milah asked Will.

'Wouldn't put it last him' will says pulling Milah out of the way so the pirate she was fighting stabs the one he was fighting.

He keeps her back as the two skeletons fight before they glance at them, grabbing their swords. Milah and Will slide down a part of the cave, the Pirates following after them.

They continue fighting when there's an explosion and Milah's thrown backwards from the blast.

'Milah' Will yells but he's quickly engaged in another battle. Milah groans in pain blinking her eyes open to see a pirate above her

'I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain' 'you like pain?' A voice says and the Pirates knocked away from Milah.

'Try wearing a corset' 'Elizabeth?' Milah questions as she gets up.

Elizabeth looks to see Jack as a skeleton 'who's side is Jack on?'

'At the moment?' Milah shrugs, having no idea.

They glance back at each and both of them nod at each other before hurrying to help Will. By the end of the fight, the three Pirates were all impaled.

Will set alight a bomb and shoved it into the middle of the pirate's chest before Milah and Elizabeth shove them back into the dark.

'No fair' the middle pirate whimpers as they are blown to bits.

Will hurries towards the chest and Milah understanding his plan runs after him, Elizabeth watching from where she was, confused on what they were planning.

Jack tosses his medallion at Will, but barbossa turns his pistol onto Milah who stops mid-step.

A gun shot rings out and they look to see Jack with his pistol out pointing at barbossa

'Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot.' He taunts smug.

'He didn't waste it.' Will says and they all turn to look at him. Wills drops the two blood covered medallions into the chest lifting the curse.

Barbossa drops his sword and looks at the blood spreading from his wound' I feel...cold' he falls back dead, a green apple rolling from his hand.

Jack looks through the treasure, Elizabeth to the side, Will walking up to her.

Milah wonders through the cave, not wanting to watch what she knew was going to happen between Will and Elizabeth. She grabs a sword from the floor twirling it around in her fingers.

Elizabeth turns to look at Will 'We should return to the Dauntless.'

'Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe.' Elizabeth smiles sadly before looking over at Milah.

'Don't wait too long Will' Will look at her confused as she walks away.

Jack swaggers over to Will 'If you were waiting for the opportune moment...that was it. Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship.'

Will stands there before turning around to find Milah behind him. 'Shall we go?' She asks but Will simply smiles before he leans forward and captures her lips with his.

Milah pulls back in shock 'but Elizabeth-'

'isn't the one I love' he says moving a stray bit of her hair behind her ear.

Milah grins widely before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her, kissing him for all she was worth, happiness filling her very being.

'I knew it' they both hear Jack say and they pull away to see Jack still there crown adorning his head.

'Knew there was something going on between you two and no as happy as I am for you both, I'd like to ge back to my ship, savvy?' He says and they nod before following after him.

The four of them are now in the boat, with Will rowing.

Milah sees that the black pearl was gone and rests a hand on jacks shoulder 'I'm sorry Jack'

'They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that.'

Milah removes her hand glancing at will and Elizabeth as they sail back to the dauntless, knowing jack's fate was not a good one.


	14. Epilogue

Will and Milah make their way through the crowd at port royal, today was the day of jacks hanging. 'This is wrong will' Milah mutters, grasping hold of wills hand and he nods 'I know'. Milah looks up at Jack and sighs before looking around noticing a parrot. Realisation hits her as she recognises the pirate.

'Will' she says catching his attention, pointing out the pirate. She smiles and so does he. She looks behind her catching Elizabeth's eyes.

She points out the parrot and Elizabeth looks over nodding before pretending to feel faint. Both Milah and will pull out their swords making their way through the crowd yelling at them to move.

At the last second as Jack falls threw, Milah throws her sword giving Jack something to stand on. Will makes his way up to the gallows and fight cutting Jack loose. Milah turps a running marine near her grabbing his sword and jointing the two men in the fit to the tower.

They all fight in sync, using the rope which was recently around Jack's neck before they end up behind a pillar, turning around to see guns and sword pointed at them, the three of them making a circle.

Will grasping hold of Milah's free hand. 'This takes me back' she says thinking back to the times she would be surrounded by the cursed Pirates.

Norrington points his sword at will 'I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from the pair of you.' Governor Swann appears behind him.

'On our return to Port Royal , I granted you both clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!' 'And a good man' both Milah and will shout.

'If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it.' Will continues and Milah speaks up 'Of course he means three and at least my conscience will be clear and still keep hold of your humanity' 'you forget your place, turner, Milah' 'I t's right here…between you and Jack' will says.

'Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this.' Jack speaks up suddenly and moves to governor Swann _'I_ think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually…Ecumenically…Grammatically?' He turns to Elizabeth who stood next to him 'Elizabeth …it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry.'

He turns back to Milah 'lovely to meet you, your highness. Will …nice hat.' He says and will smiles. He makes his way up to the tower battlement the army crowing around him.

'Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that –' he falls over the battlement. 'Jack?!' Milah shouts as both her and will hurry to look over the edge, everyone else crowding around them as well.

Gillette speaks 'Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose.' 'Sail ho!' A sentry yells and Milah and will grin when they see the black sails of the pearl.

'What's your plan of action? Sir?' Gillette asks Norrington. 'Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?' Governor Swann suggests and Norrington nods.

'Well I think we can afford to give him one says head start' he says and walks away, the army following him. 'Father' Elizabeth speaks after an encouraging nod from Milah.

'I wish to be able to marry whomever I want. I want love, love like Milah and will have' she says and governor Swann nods 'is that what you truly want my dear' 'it is' 'very well then I'm sure we can bend the rules a little' Elizabeth grins and hugs her father before the pair of them walk away.

'What now mister turner, we both seem to be condemned to piracy' Milah says grinning, removing wills hat so she can see his face better. 'As long as I have you by my side, I'll willing be called a pirate' her grin widens and both of them lean in and kiss as the black sails of the pearl sail away into the horizon.


End file.
